A New Story
by dathyppie
Summary: i wandered the elemental nations eliminating criminals. just two years since the fourth shinobi world war, now an offer of a home and a job... this place is turning into one hell of a party, i just hope the others can keep up
1. prolouge

i wish i could remember i i'm here, wandering these elemental nations... fresh out of a war not 2 years past and still criminals run around like they own everything. i wont stand here and watch helpless people get harmed, maybe that's why i did what i did. those two punks, they had rusty katanas drawn and aimed at a shopkeepers throat. running him down for protection money i think, i just walked up and threw em out onto the streets. in some no name village like this one... crimanals think they can do as they please, thats why i hunt them, sure they aren't as fun prey as the demons used to be but you don't seemed to have those in this country.

lucky bastards, one of em stabbed me through the chest. "ah right in the heart, hey asshole that dont work, now if this were a demonic or even an angelic blade that would sting like hell," i mock while pulling out the blade then melting it before their eyes. then i grab a blade off my back holster, it's a long silver blade of archaic style, the handgaurd appears to be flame, the gip is a dragon, and the blade curves back and forth like a kris but it's almost unnoticeble.

"this here is syphon, my partner in crime... because aparantlly killing slime like you is a crime as well," i sigh to myself, "oh well, wasn't like i was lookin to be rewarded. now which one of you want to die first." the one who still has a sword swings it at me, only for me to redirct it into his pals head and then cut him in half.

"let me guess your here to take me in beautiful." i say turning around to face thewoman who walks up to me, i then notice three shadows moving behind her... "what's with the pups lady, you know they can get hurt out here."

one growls and steps forward dangerously, i mearly get down on eye level and fash mine from their usual ice blue to vermillion. he runs bhind the woman and whimpers, "ha ha, the mutt knows a real top dog when he sees one." i say mocking the pouch further.

"shiba said your not human, so know i'm curious what are you?" she asks stepping forward further into the light, her long brown hair sways, the fanglike tattoos give her a wild appearance, but its her eyes that capture my attention. black but not charcoal black, it was richer fuller.

"ah but that would be telling, and i'd much rather know more about you." i say as i take a step towards her, she shivers at the sound of my voice. "from konoha, are ya?" i say as i poke her forehead protector that is currently around her neck, my face right next to hers... i inhale her scent. "i see your not here for a friendly visit, the hokage wants to meet me huh?"

"y.. yes, he would like to meet the one cleaning up the land of fire." she says regaining her composure.

"well let's not keep him waiting," i offer her my arm, "shall we?" before she can reply i pop us all through limbo straight into the middle of the gate of konoha. "we're here miss."

"wha... what the hell kind of technique was that? i mean we just hopped almost halfway across the land of fire in the blink of an eye." she asks with a mixture of fear, shock and awe.

"i manipulated limbo to carry us here, it may have been seconds for us princess but it was actually a day in the real world. it's why i don't use limbo that often, well that and sometimes the inhabitents try to outnumber me and end my life. but anyway happy thoughts, you completed your mission, and everyone made it back safely. even the pups" i say while walking through the gates.

"hey you can't just go in there..." one of the gate gaurds call out.

"easy guys, he's with me and the hokage gave me the direct order to get him to the tower immediately. don't worry i'll make sure he behaves." the woman shouts as she and the pups hurry to catch up, "hey my name's Hana by the way what's yours?"

"Damyon, son of Dante and Kat, descendent of Sparda and Eva, started out half nephilim half human, but as i aged the nephilim blood converted the human blood. now at the ripe age of 19 i'm less than 1% human." i say as i walk through the village hana right next to me.

"one question... actually two, what's a nephilim, and where are you from?" she asks as we reach a tower.

"a nephilim is the correct term for some one who is chid of angel and demon, my father dante was a nephilim, he fell in love with my mother kat a human witch. and for the second question... i come from a place far away from these nations. i traveled here through limbo, i was looking for someone." i say as i open the door and walk inside, hana follows but the pups go elsewhere.

we stop in front of a door with a desk in front of it, a woman sits at the desk doing paperwork she looks up at us the wave her hand towards the door and focuses fully on her work. hana opens the door and we walk in, this room which has a desk and two windows, behind the desk is a young man maybe my age maybe younger, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes like my but his have a kinder light, you could almost mistake us for brothers. almost, what with my long black hair that has a single streak of silver down the right side, and lack of whisker marks on my cheecks.

standing behind him on his right side is a young looking woman, but i can tell, she is just as old as the perv on his left.

i stride up to the desk flop down in a chair and prop my feet on his paper work, "you called hokage sir?" i say with as much sarcasm as i can muster.

to his credit he just grins and sits back, he motions for hana to sit and she does, "so you must be the one clearing out almost every single criminal in the elemental nations books?" he say the cheeky grin still plastered on his face.

"yep though i've missed a few, some of those missing nin are real good at stealth, but usually when i find em i book em." i respond, "do you have need of my services or is this a friendly visit?"

"actually i wanted to ask if you would consider joining our village, you would have to be a ninja, but we can give you a place to stay, and you can still roam to take out criminals, but you would always have a place to return to. how does that sound?" he asks with a look of sincerity on his face.

"well i was gonna have to settle down eventually and if all the woman are as beautiful as this one here," i point my thumb at hana, "then i can't think of a better place. but i have to ask what you my oficial role be?"

"you would become my shadow, my personal bodygaurd and assassin, you use techniques no one can counter, that is someone i need to watch my back. the war may be over but there are new threats rising. so are you in?" he states his face becoming serious.

i grin at the proposal, "one more question," he waves his hand for me to continue, "where do i sign?" and we both grin like idiots at my stupid joke, even hana and his advisors can't help but smirk. this was going to become one hell of a party.


	2. Chapter 1 training and an anouncment

But before the party could begin i had to be tested and then trained in the ways of deception and stealth... both subjects that i've never had much work in. though when they tested me they found that i can manipulate chakra albeit at an acadamy students level, but hey it was a start, and through a little trial and error naruto and i found i could add my angel and demon energy into it to make it more potent.

naruto insisted that i only call him by title if the council are around, since i am to be his shadow he wants us to be on friendly, if not brotherly, terms. he allowed me to stay in the namikaze estates, even went as far as adopting me into the family, so my name is now damyon namikaze.

jiriya and kakashi were the ones in charge of my training, and were impressed with my growth and perception, they tested my nature affinity and found that i had two, lightning and wind. it took months before i was trained to their satisfaction, now i had been in the elemental nations for a full year, now i had a home, a brother, a job, and a lover.

Hana and i had grown rather close over my months of training, she taught my how to track using my already impressive sense, heightened due to my heiritage, our favorite training ground together was the forest of death. the weeks we would spend in there, just us and deadly enemies, but all good thinges had to come to an end.

now i began my role as the hokage's guardian, naruto and i were working on an official title but we aren't that creative. the first day of my official role was boring to say the least, to any who didn't know me i appeared to be asleep be hind the hokage's desk. but my senses were on high alert, and even if people could suppress their chakra to be undetectable if i were to concentrate, like know, i can sense life force.

a very useful trick jiriya said i showed promise in, even in sage mode he still couldn't sense it with my clarity, i chalked it up to my nephilim blood. as i lay behind the desk i was looking at all the life signitures in the tower, and i knew every signiture in konoha, but two were unknown to me.

"oi, blondie, two unknown sigs just walked up to your secretary." i said alerting naruto to the presences outside his door. he just nods signifying he heard me and was prepared for the worst.

"let them in." he says, and i take my cue, i stand and walk to the door before opening it. outside was a woman with blonde hair put in four ponytails, i couldn't see her face cause she was looking at a boy a little shorter than her, with red hair and the kanji for love on his face above his left eye.

"it's not fair Gaara, why wont this runt let you in to see naruto?" the blonde says still not alert to my presence. i nod to the secretary, the red head now stated as gaara, the kazekage, hasn't stopped staring at me.

"oi, you gonna get in here or keep shrieking about fairness." i say as i walk back towards my brother. she mearly turns around and blinks like an idiot.

"come temari, it is rude to keep our friend waiting." Gaara says walking by her. baka, is my only thought, i'm amazed she is a jounin. but i guess i shouldn't judge by appearance, i grin at them darkly as i lean back against the way. i taught naruto a few things while i was training to, one was how to enter limbo, the other was how to send his thoughts to me through limbo.

"Gaara, it has been awhile. please sit. is this a friendly visit or are you just here early for the chunin exams?" naruto asks good naturally. while pushing his paperwork away.

"both actually naruto-kun, and wanted to confirm the rumors of your brother in all but blood. i must say aside from the hair color and lack of whisker marks, there is a startaling resemblence." Gaara says as he sits in one chair, while temari sits in the other. i smile good naturally at the brother remark.

"well the rumors are very true, Damyon would you like to introduce yourself?" naturo says as he grins. ah that introduction, yes i think i can do that.

"of course, brother." i say as my smile turns dark. over the months of training i created my own pocket of limbo over konoha, there were very few demons with in it but all of them obeyed me. "my name is Damyon Namikaze, the wanderer of shadows, hunter of the twisted, and the kage no akuma tenshi." as i say the last part of the intro i pull two of my favorite demons from limbo, two hell hounds, both smoke grey, wraith and fury. my eyes flash red, as my hair has gone full silver over the months.

"kage no akume tenshi... an odd title, why do you call yourself and angel and a demon?" Gaara asks ot even noting the hellhounds existence.

"simple," i say snaping my fingers to make rage and fury sit, "i am a nephilim, one who is half angel and half demon, those the title. demon angel of shadows, though it should say nephilim of shadows to be perfectly honest, but all that aside i am not that important. naruto do you need me here or can i go, i get the feeling jiriya is up to his anticts?" i ask, one because i sense jiriya heading to his favorite peep spot and two i want to go see hana.

"you can go, but try and find jiriya before granny tsunade does, i don't need one of my advisors in the hospital for acouple monthes. again..." he says as i nod. i whistle twice to tell rage and fury to watch naruto. they take up positions on either side of his desk.

and with that i pop into limbo. in my pesonal pocket of limbo, the scenary doesn't shift and nothing tries to kill me, man dad would be so upset. hmm i hope dad is ok traversing through hell like he is. but i guess he has got backup. it's just good those to made up, brothers should have each others back... espically when trieng to find their father. when i make it to jiriya, i pop into the meta world, that's what i call the world humans reside in.

"oi, perv get away from the peep hole before i call the anbu on your ass, or worse tsunade. you know she hates it when you look at other women," i say as he jumps at the sound of my voice then pales at the mention of his wife. yep you heard me jiriya and tsunade hooked up. "besides i thought you stopped wrighting those smut books old man."

"i did but the readers want more and its hard to ignore them." he says a little crestfallen.

"need me to rid the pests?" i say as syphon appears on my back.

"no no, i'll just try to write a ligitamite book now, maybe an adventure romance of a powerful swordsman and a clanswoman..." he says starting to smirk.

i growl while flashing my eyes, "if you try to use mine and hana's relationship in one of your damn books i swear old man you'll beg me to tell tsunade about you peeking." he pales and backs away at this. aas he turns to flee i sigh and let my is revert to blue and send syphon back, to wherever he goes when he ain't on my back.

but then i hear, "hey there tall brooding and gorgeous," coming from behind me, and inwardly i groan. since no one knows about hana and i i had to deal with annoying fan girls trying to get in my pants. did i mention i hate fan girls, and this sig was familiar, would think she would get the hint.

"what do you want, pig." i say turning around to see ino in much less than she usually wears, a small purple skirt with slits up both sides to reveal the black spandex like material underneath, and a purple top that only covers her breasts. i groan, it couldn't have been hinata i'd much rather deal with my brother's girl than this idiot.

"now now is that any way to talk to your woman." she says as she walks up to me and presses her body into mine. i growl at the contact and shove her away from me. "why wont you just take me, i'm perfect for you, you could dominate me every night. and i'll never leave you." she all but whines.

"you could never be my woman, because i respect strength, which you lack, and i don't want a woman to dominate, nor do i want a slave to stand by my side. i want an actual woman with a backbone to not need me around but still want me there. ino your just to subservient, now piss off and leave me alone. and tell sakura if she follows me home i'll run her through." i growl out between clenched teeth before walking out of the alley, to find Hana.

i look through all the energy sigs and find hers outside one of my favorite places, tenten's shop. she opened it a few days after i joined the village but didn't have a name for it, so i put my to sense in, and Devil May Cry was born. they carry almost every weapon imagineable except guns, my girls are the only ones that exist here, which is probably for the best.

i walk up to hana to see she is talkin to anko, and trying to comfort her. apparently her last date didn't go so well.

"hey ladies, who's life treating ya?" i ask to let them know i'm there, they both look over, and wave. as i walk over i notice a strange smell and tilt my head, a look in hana's eye lets me know that she'll tell me later.

"oh hey damyon, why aren't you with naruto?" anko asks, anko being one of the few people to know of mine and hana's relationship.

"hmm he's just talking with Gaara about the chunin exams at the end of the said i could leave but i left rage and fury with him just in case something goes wrong." i say while flipping off a passer by who glares in my direction. not alot of the civilians trust me, they say i have to much power to much freedom, they probably get that bull from the council.

"well im gonna go train, i feel like i'm getting rusty, i'l see you guys later." and with that anko left in a blur. i look at hana and she waves at me to follow. we end up outside the inuzuka compound before she begins talking.

"you remember how Anko was seeing this new guy, Gure, civilian?" she asks as we walk inside. i nod and she continues, "well he tried to push their relationship a little faster than anko wanted, he tried to force himself on her and when she retaliated... well he fell and broke his neck, he died a couple seconds after that but not before telling her that he loved her. it wasa enough to break her, that all happened yesterday, she's getting better but if not for kurenai i'm afraid she wouldd have already taken her own life." i put my hand on her shoulder and turn her around to look at me.

"hey she'll be ok, Anko is a strong girl she'll pul through this. just be there for her if she needs it, now lets go see what your mom wanted to talk about, k?" i say while holding her to my chest. all of the inuzuka's knew of our closer than friends relationship but only Tsume and Kiba knew all of the details. she nods and we walk into her family's home.

kiba and akamaru are siting in the front room playing with a young pup, while tsume is in the kitchen. Hana takes my hand and leads me into the house.

from the kitchen we here, "is he staying for dinner or does he have to report back?" we just grin at each other.

"i'll know if naruto sends a message." i state before walking in the kitchen, "and if i didn't know any better it sounds like your tryin to get rid of me mom." i fake pout before hana leans back against my chest and i wrap my arms around her.

"i wouldn't dream of it and i have a feeling Hana would run away if i told you that you weren't welcome." she says smiling at our actions. we just snuggle closer, if hana and i were to stand straight up my chin would rest naturally on her head.

that's when kiba walks in, "oh sensai i didn't know you were here." he say grinning at how close his sister and i are. i was trainging kiba to use a sword, currently he uses a wicked curved blade i named Hogosha. Guardian.

"how many times do i have to tell you i'm not your sensai, pup." i respond usuing the nickname i know will rile him up.

"i am not a pup i'm a jonin of the hidden leave village, and i bet i'm more of a man than you." he says trying to challange me. i wink at hana before leaning down to get in his face.

"whatever mutt, more of a man than me huh... how many times have you been laid kiba?" i ask with a dangerous icy tone in my voice.

the girls blush and kiba grins thinking he has me beat. "twenty-three times, why you need pionters so you can tame hana?"

i just laugh... hard, "twentwy-three thats it... triple that and you'll have half the number of how many times i've nailed your sister, and mutt why would i want a tame woman they're no fun." he goes beat red from my response and hana's blush increases... they all knew hana an i have done the dead but this is news even to tsume... which to her credit just grins at her sons predicament.

"and that son is why you don't challange an alpha, we may be an alpha line but damyon is man enough to make an alpha woman his bitch. no offense honey." Tsume says still grining, her statement only further redining her children, she knows that Damyon is a different type of alpha one who crawled his way to the top, while kiba was just born from an alpha, there was a major difference.

"so mom wants cooking?" i grin turning to look directly at Hana. later i'll have to see if she's free, because speaking of nailing. mmmmm she was always so delicious.


	3. Chapter 2 new breed

in hana's room after dinner

my lips collide with hers as we press our bodies closer, her scent invades my nose filling my mind with nothing but her and her closeness. we break apart only long enough to rid ourselves of our clothes, then we assualt eachothers lips again, her moans fill the air driving me to continue. my hands travel down her sides to her hips as hers are locked in my hair. i lift her off the ground an walk to her bed where i lay her down gently.

she moans out, "i want you to fuck me like were animals, take me, mate with me, make me yours."

i chuckle as i reply, "so all those other times don't qualify as mating... even the ones in the woods?"

she just growlss out, "just fuck me already or are you gonna argue with a beautiful naked woman in heat?" i had to hand it to her there, she was by far the most beautiful woman i had ever met, her hair was slightly tossed from our aggressive make out and the sweat coating her body made it shine like an angels.

i nod before she turns around on her hands and knees with her ass out in the air pointed at me. now that i think about it this is the first time we've done this while she is in heat. i climb up behind herand position myself at the ready, but first i violently grope her breast and use them to lift her up so i can claim her mouth once more.

as she yelps at the roughness of my hands i press all 13 inches of my hardened dick deep into her causing her to moan in pleasure against my mouth. her eyes begin to lol back as i rapidly pull almost all of my little soldier out then ram back into full attention. her arm is thrown around my head to pull me closer as our tounges battle for dominance.

grin as she begins to scream out my name in pleasure driving me to go faster, then i rear my head back and growl deeply as her walls clamp down on my dick signaling that she has cum already. i continue to push in as her orgasm hits harder then all the others, but i can tell i'm not far off from my own.

"...c...cum...ins..ide..me...da..myo...n," she moans out breathlessly. i just grunt as a responce, to lost in the rump session to fully understand what she means. i just moan as i release my seed deep within her womb.

"how..was..that..luv?" i say before pounding on the wall to kiba's room. "and kid that is how you please a woman." i grin when i her him yell something about damn demons, before i pass out with hana curled up ext to me, i barely catch her whisper.

"your gonna be a daddy."

konoha hospital 9 months later

"arrrrrgggghhhhh" hana screams as she pushes out not just one child or two but three children.

"congrats. you two now have triplets. looks like two boys and a girl." tsunade says bringing the bundle to hana. i smile at them as i look down at them. the boys couldn't look any more different, one had silver hair like mine and brown eyes like hana, the other had black hair like hana and ice blue eyes like mine. the girl had hair that stood on all end like it defied gravity and was like a spitting image of tsume.

"what should we name em luv?" i ask not one for names and such.

she just grins up at me and says, "virgil and dante are the boys and then little kat." she held up the one with silver hair as she said vergil and dante had black hair. i just smile with a small tear in my eye as she brings up my mother father and uncle.

"that settles it then," i say as i pick them up one by one, "dante, vergil, and kat, welcome to the family."

five years later

"DAAAAANNNNNNTTTEEEEEEEEE!" is the shout heard around the village as a little shadow dashes around the village easily outrunning the jonin and ANBU that have been tailing him all day. i had lived on the streets for as long as i can remember but vergil found ways to help us survive, and we both had to protect kat. we always thought we were family we were drawn to each other.

just then i hear a loud bark signaling there was an inuzuka on my tail, i look and see none other than kiba along with akumaru. i grin these two if they caught me would never rat me out to naru-jiji. kiba was one of the few people to help us, he would sometimes give us cooked meat, life here has been hard but it could all ways be worse.

"now now dante, just come over here and i'm sure naruto will cut you some slack." kiba says with a bit of athority, but also a hint of fondness.

"but kiba i need this food for kat she got sick and the hospital wont take her..." before i could say another word liba growled audibly, his features changed.

"they what... how can they turn away a little kid. dante take us to virgil and kat i'll take care of it." kiba says as akamaru licks my face.

i nod and run down an alley to behind the ramen stand, the owners were some of the few civilians that didn't hate us. we walk up to a little shack hidden by a suprisingly powerful genjustu cast by virgil. i dispel it to show him virgil laying next to an unconcious and sweating kat.

"virgil. kiba is here to help us get kat into the hospital." i say as virgil just nods before lifting our frail sister and laying her on akamaru's back. and with that we were off to the hospital.

later in the hokage's office

"jiji, kat is sick she's in the hospital. can sakura-chan please help her? virgil hasn't left her side he scared, but he won't admit it." i scream all this while running into his office before even getting an ok to go in from the secretarry. naruto just looks up from his paper work with visible worry etched on his face at the mention of kat.

"kiba is this true?" naruto asks.

"it is pal. she doesn't look good and the docs there aren't treating her like they should we nned sakura." kiba states with a small bit of venom that i can't quite understand.

"inu, please go fetch sakura and have her meet us at the hospital." naruto says as a dog masked Anbu member steps from the shadows with gravity defying silver hair.

"hai hokage-sama." with that he dissapears in a swirl of leaves.

"let's go." naruto says as he rises from his seat.

3 weeks later in the hokage's office

"enter" we hear from the other side of the door. it's me, virgil, kat, and kiba all here to apparently talk about something important. we walk in and naruto pushes his paperwork aside and motions for kiba to speak.

"naruto, i wish to adopt these three, in honor of their parents please. it's what they would want." kiba says in an almost begging taking a step forward.

"you wish to take them into the clan and raise them as your own pups?" kiba nods, " fine but you may only have two the third shall be taken by myself as i have no children and my wife is rather upset with the fact." he says getting confused looks from the kids.

"adoption... but i thought no one wanted us..." i say then something hits me kiba said it's what they would want. they as in our parents. "k..kiba, you know our parents don't you?"

he just looks down at me and smiles sadly before saying, "yeah pup, i knew, better than most. and i miss them dearly,naruto i want dante and kat." he says as he turns to virgil, "don't worry bud you'll do better going with naruto. Hinata will take good care of you." all he gets is a nod from virgil.

"well then just sign here for the official adoption and clan status of the two, oh and kiba do you have an heir?" getting a negative response from kiba, "then pick which one is alpha material."

"Dante will be the alpha, kat seems to be a little to unsure of herself." he says before writing all the necassary information on the sheet, then turning to us, "alright pups let's go home."


	4. Chapter 3 waking up a devil

**AN: i know its been awhile, but beteween spending time with family over the break, preping for goin back to UCM, and the shotty internet here at the house this was the best i could do.**

**anyway i hope you like the newest installment of ANS as i have taken to calling this project. now to adress something in my last chapter, yes damyon and hana are dead, killed by a mixture of s ranked shinobi, demons and plain bad luck. now dante will eventually find out more about his parents and their deaths, but until then bear with me as this story might take a while.**

**but now back to the story, enjoy.**

konoha many years later

after becoming shinobi i gave in to all lifes vices, alcohol, cigs, and women. oh how i loved them and for a few years my life was grand. my genin team led by neji hyuuga, one of the best. it included myself, vergil, and kat. when we became genin we were told of our true lineage.

none of us were suprised we were related but what shocked us was that we were the children of some foreigner turned shinobi and a clanswoman of the very clan that had adopted kat and i. for the most part kat was able to rein me in, at least until one of our missions went terribly wrong.

a demon caught our scent, see in konoha we were safe from demons that tried to act tough because of two hellhounds that had been rather loyal to our father damyon, but out here we had no such protection. i was dragged into limbo only to fight my way to the demon and slay him but by the time i came out kat had been mortally wounded by a human collaborator.

stabbed through her sternum by a blade that cancels regenerative powers. i watched as the last bit of kats life left her eyes, then it all went dark. and thats where we are now. wandering this darkness.

i can't seem to find an exit but i feel as if i'm almost to one

"dante... dante... DANTE."

i hear vergil calling out to me, "wake up, stop this, they did nothing." what, what was he talking about.

then my eyes open to see that my hand was wrapped around the throat of a merchent as neji gaurded his wife and kid as vergil held my other arm back, which now held a blade in my hand. the blade itself was styled like a broadsword. it had two sharp edges instead of one and had a strage intricate design on the hilt that looked to be some sort of substitute for a crossguard.

vergil seeing me stop struggling lets go of my armas i lower it and the merchant, only two look over and see kat's dead form. fresh tears spring forth, she really was gone, my sister, the only thing that had ever remained constant in my wirlpool of a life. i drop to my knees and sob for my sister, then wipe away the tears. knowing she would chastise me for not finishing the mission first.

i rise and turn to neji, who simply nods, and begin to walk away toward the site we were to meet with the target. he had asked for a negotiation, and he would get one but it would be far from peaceful. he had wanted us to give him the female of our group and then he would quit milking this village dry. we decided to deceive him, but now i'm just going to end him.

"rebelion, hmm, my grandfather's sword. why did i inherit it? am i really so much like him that it just passed on to me or did he intend for this?" i say as i lift the blade then slice my hand, "by my blood and the scar that i will allow to form i will never again let anyone i care about die."

the blood continues to drop through my fingers as i stand in the clearing where we were to meet the local crime lord. i tense as i feel him coming, but he isn't what worries me. next to him stands a rather large hellhound.

"fucking demons." i say as i launch forward in a charka enhanced stab, much like the stinger of a bee only 30 times faster. i pierce through the hell hounds skull impaling it's brain then i turn my head slightly to stare into the eyes of the crime lord.

the sight i was granted almost made me giggle like a school girl, almost. the fat bastard was standing against a tree horrified at how quickly i dispatche his help, a puddle of urine spreading around his feet. fresh tears falling from his eyes as he begs for his life making empty promises and oaths i know he'll never keep. he doesn't even know how all his pleas fall upon deaf ears.

"this is for Kat." i say as i simply swipe my sword to the side, then sheath it on my back. he starts to smile thinking that he has won, then a click is heard, a pitch black pistol pressed firmly against his forehead.

"save me a seat in hell fucker." then a clap of thunder is hear, all clouds in the sky release the water they've been holding in. i grin up at the sky, at how kami made this man shit his pants once more before the end, then gently pull the trigger, of the silver gun in my left hand aimed at his testicles. then proceed to fire off round after round into his body so fast that you would think the twin pistols were automatic.

by the time i'm satisfied nothing is left but a single skull, then that is blasted away by another bullet made of chakra and Nergy, pronouced energy. it's what our team came up with for the name of our nephilim powers.

"i wish that i could feel something, i thought that would help but i just feel empty. why?" i ask as vergil walks up behind me and clasps his hand on my shoulder.

"i don't have an answer for you dante, but i promise to always be by your side, and help you however i can. i know we have fought many times since the acadamy, but i believe it's time we act like brothers again. for kat." he says as we turn and walk away from the pool of blood. but with my head down he doesn't notice how my eyes flicker from their usual blue to a deep red.

AN: so was it good. ok so i'm in a pickle here not sure if i should have dante and vergil stick together and work through this out, or go there seperate ways, so we are gonna have our first ever poll of any of my stories. please vote and i will see ya in the next installment.


End file.
